Walking Away
by Nuttyginger
Summary: Thought After The Yoko Factor.
1. Buffy's PoV

I don't know where this came from but it came form somewhere! Nutty  
  
Disclaimer: The creative genius of Joss and David own Angel, Buffy and Cordelia. So don't sue cos i have no money until someone sits up and takes notice of my work, then gives me large amounts of dosh.  
  
Summary: Buffys After thoughts as Angel walks away in the Yoko Factor.  
************************************************************************************************  
Walking Away - A Buffy PoV  
`````````````````````  
  
I can't believe this, i'm watching Angels back walking away from me again. This time i can't blame him, i can only blame myself. I know all i have to do is to call out and and ask him to stay. If i ask him to stay then he'll turn around and walk back to me, into my arms, because i asked him to. I can't even believe he's here after what he said to me i can't believe he came back to try and sort things out when he could have stayed in LA with Faith and Wesley but he came here. He smiled at me, we were smiling and joking, laughing, i've never seen him laugh, but it sounded good. His face glows even in the corridor, he seems happy, he's not the brooding, self-loathing Vampire i feel in love with. He's almost like a Human.  
  
God i was so selfish and mean to him. He didn't hurt me, i hurt him. I must of killed him, if he wasn't already dead, when i told him about Riley, slapped him in the face, all the things i said to him. I went in all guns blazing, looking for revenge, convincing myself that i was doing this to protect Angel. All he was trying to do was rescue a lost soul, if you can call that bitch that. That's his job just like it's my job to kill demons and stop all hell breaking through. I can still see his face, all twisted in hurt and pain as i told him in the police station about the new man i my life. I lied to him, you know, i didn't mean what i said about not being able to trust him; I trusted him with my life.   
  
When i was alittle girl and my parents were still together, all i asked was that i would meet Prince Charming and fall hopelessly in love. But i met and fell in love with two different princes. One too many. I love Angel from the bottom of my heart and nothing i will ever have with anyone else in my short life will even come close because i don't want it to. I love Riley so much because i can depend on him, he loves me back and because he isn't Angel, i love him. Does that make sense? Lifes a bitch! I slay, i fall in love, he turns evil, he leaves then i fall in love again...What next? Will he leave too because he feels he can't give me what i deserve?  
  
What about Riley? Forrest said that i was his first girlfriend. I was his first just like Angel was mine...There i go again conparing Riley to Angel. I suppose i always will; probably because i will always want Angel.  
  
I walk towards my dorm to deal with my lover, resting my hand lightly on the door handle, comforted by it's cold touch. I turn to look down the hallway, to shout 'Please Stay With Me!' but it's too late. His stealth, black-clad body has merged with the shadows, back to his own world again. I world where i no longer belong. I can feel my freshly healed heart, break again, but i'm the Slayer right? I heal fast!  
  
I open the door and he's stuck to his word, Riley hasn't moved a muscle. He still has that pissed look on his face, i guess he has a right to be. I guess i have to explain then.  
  
"Riley..."  
  
*************************************************************************************************There's an Angel PoV in Chapter 2  
  



	2. Angel's PoV

I don't know where this came from but it came form somewhere! Nutty  
  
Disclaimer: The creative genius of Joss and David own Angel, Buffy and Cordelia. So don't sue cos i have no money until someone sits up and takes notice of my work, then gives me large amounts of dosh.  
  
Summary: Angels Thoughts as he walks away from Buffy in the Yoko Factor.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Walking Away - An Angels PoV  
``````````````````````  
  
What am i doing? I must be insane. I'm walking away from the only girl i have ever and will ever love with all my heart. She had that tired look on her face that she has when things aren't going her way. She has the whole world on her shoulders and no one who will help her carry the load. I used to help her carry it but then i became the heavest burden of all and i had to leave. I ask myself why am i here? The reason is that i couldn't let her go that one last time. We have a history, the most precious of which she can't remember. That was my choice but i couldn't let her walk away from me, angry with me, hating me. Cordelia had nagged and nagged in that whiney tone she has to go and make it up, but not to make-up too physically. Good old Cora. I know now why i am here. I'm here to see what she has choosen as my replacement. I meant every word i said, that she could move on and i wasn't allowed to. I want her to love and have someone who isn't afraid to love her back, while i don't want to be loved at all. Not even that was certain, i have a family and i feel for the first time that i belong somewhere.  
  
Her blonde hair bobbed around her shoulders as she laughed awkwardly in the coridor, her eyes speaking all that couldn't be said. They said sorry, they said forgive me. They said STAY!, but i couldn't not now, not ever in her life time. If i stay there will be no control so instead i tell her things are OK between us and that all is forgiven. I think she knows deep down inside that i was only trying to help Faith. This wasn't about Faith, this was about closure and forgivness. Closure that we had different worlds and we couldn't let anything interfer with that. We had jobs to do and people to protect but i couldn't leave that bad blood between us. I think she has finally forgiven me for leaving after Graduation Day and knows why i did it.  
  
Riley Finn? What sort of a name is Riley Finn? He sounds like a farmer from way down South. He looks like an over-grown Action Man in that gear. The gun? When have bullets ever killed a Vampire? Not from a hand-gun anyway. From what Cordelia had told me about him, he was a hotshot demon buster but he doesn't act like it. He's taller than me and he has this Arnie look about him. Do i sound jealous? He really had a problem with Vampires, i wonder how he handles Spike and his chip. I don't like him and i don't trust him. I told Buffy that and she just laughed. I don't think i'll ever like any man Buffy dates, i'm allowed to.  
  
I start to walk away, willing myself not to look back. I did and she was reaching for her door handle and i knew that, that was closure. She wasn't going to sudden run into my arms and we would play happy families. Instead she is going to open that door and go back to farmer boy and lie in his arms. So instead i walk away, back to my family who will no doubt be ready with the holy water and the stakes incase me and Buffy did 'make-up'. Cordelia is always over cautious.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Buffys Pov is chapter 1 


End file.
